User blog:Splurdge123/Every Cuddles Episode Ranked (Best to Worst)
Woah! Long time no see! Hey guys it's me, looks like after more than a year I finally returned! Anyways, I thought it would be fun if I ranked every episode where Cuddles is the main star (I won't count episodes where he is out of focus though, like "This is Your Knife" and "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya") from worst to best. Key point: My opinions on episodes I already talked about before has changed over time. I'll also count some shorts/irregular episodes. Cuddles' Pet Smoochie Easily the worst smoochie out of the rest. The deaths we're very uncreative and predictable and the gore is nonexistent. Not much to really say about this one to be honest. Bad Seize the Day Not a really good episode. Cuddles death is displayed very poorly, we only get to see the end of it where his controller is stuck to his flesh and there is little to no gore here. I did however find Lumpy's antics to salvage this episode a little. Mediocre Water You Wading For? Also doubling as a Flaky episode. I found this episode to be servicable at best. The highlight of it has to be how the animals keep harassing poor Cuddles here and how Flaky does nothing to help. I usually tend to like Flaky, but here it was pretty annoying how afraid she can be (even if it was funny). Average Let it Slide A really entertaining episode. The slow chain reaction of deaths caused by Lumpy and Cuddles' stupidity was displayed really well and the deaths are HTF at it's finest. Cuddles' death is a great example of how gory the show can get. The humor is also executed well in this episode. Good Sweet Ride One of the best Season 1 episodes. The plot is bare bones but the deaths really make up for it. I consider this the turning point of the show, where deaths focused more on how creative and gruesome it is rather than just how shocking it can be. Good I Get a Trick Out of You Yet another episode revolving around Cuddles and Lumpy. While there are only two deaths around this time, the episode's main focus is (suprisingly) about the plot. The shorts episodes rarey ever focus on it's story, so this was very welcome change. I love how it deconstructs Lumpy's lethal stupidity and it shows him being genuinely remorseful of his actions. Good Camp Pokeneyeout One of the better Season 4 episodes. Doubling as a Toothy episode, it's another one where there's a bigger focus on plot, and it works mostly, even if the problem itself is resolved a little too quickly. As the name implies, the episode has a tooooooon of eye injuries. My favorite being Nutty's. With most Season 4 episodes, the main flaw is that I found this about to be a little too short for it's own good. Great Can't Stop Coffin A really quality episode. Poor, poor Cuddles, this episode has no mercy on him. Cuddles literally goes through hell this time and you really feel for the guy by the end. The build-up to Cuddles' death was surprisngly tense and it well earns it's Halloween Episode feel to it. The injuries are also a highlight for this episode, with all of them being very cringe inducing. Great Carpal Tunnel of Love That's right. The Fall Out Boy music video is ranked higher than most episodes. I love the amount of chaos this episode has and how it all goes to the tune of the song. The deaths and injuries are both graphic and unexpected (special props goes to the Mole and Lumpy's deaths). I think this actually better than a large majority of the regular episodes ironically enough. Amazing In a Jam I think we can all agree to this. The episode has the perfect blend of humor, gore, cringe inducing visuals, and character interaction. The scene with Cuddles getting his blood drawn remains as one of the most memorable scenes in the entire series and the band session near the end of the episode just screams classic HTF. Amazing ...and no, Autopsy Turvy isn't a Cuddles episode. Category:Blog posts